Hold On
by Chaouen
Summary: Cuando el mundo se derrumba, el cuerpo del compañero es a veces el único faro al que agarrarse entre toda aquella muerte para no estrellarse y dejarse morir. ¿Qué pasó entre Carol y Daryl la noche antes de que el Gobernador atacara la Prisión? (One-shot)


_(Ubicado en el 3x16, la noche antes de que el Gobernador y el resto de Woodbury ataquen la prisión)_

* * *

_Todo se va a ir a la mierda,_ pensaba Daryl apoyado en la pared del bloque C. Bueno, el mundo ya se había ido a la mierda hacía mucho tiempo, pero lo que se iba a joder ahora era el pequeño mundo de seguridad que habían conseguido crearse en la prisión. El puto gobernador no iba a dejarles tranquilos y no habría paz, no habría descanso para nadie, hasta que uno de los grupos acabara con el otro. Nadie había querido marcharse, estaban todos hartos, como él, de correr y esconderse, de seguir perdiendo gente. El grupo… no, ahora eran familia, eso había dicho Glenn, que eran familia y que él era parte de ella. Aquella sensación era nueva para él y aún no sabía muy bien cómo digerirla. Había tenido un padre y una madre a los que nunca les importó una mierda y su única familia durante años había sido Merle, que había sido un cabrón y un yonki toda su vida, pero que a su manera había estado siempre ahí con él. Pero todos estaban ya muertos y ahora sólo tenía al grupo.

Beth cantaba con voz dulce una canción de Tom Waits. Él la había oído mil veces antes, pero esta vez estaba escuchando por primera vez la letra:

_They hung a sign up in our town / "If you live it up, you won't live it down" / So she left Monte Rio, son / Just like a bullet leaves a gun…_

Hershel, Glenn, Rick, Maggie, Carl… todos la escuchaban embobados. Beth conseguía siempre eso con sus canciones, que todos se sintieran mejor. Mañana sería un día duro, habría tiros, muertes y mucha, mucha mierda… pero ahora estaban bien, juntos, resistiendo, como siempre hacían. Carol estaba en las escaleras también escuchando con aire ausente. Nadie habría apostado porque llegara hasta allí viva y en cambio ahí estaba, sobreviviendo a gente aparentemente más fuerte como Andrea o Shane.

_Oh, you got to hold on, hold on, you gotta hold on_

_"Tienes que aguantar, tienes que resistir…_ " seguía cantando Beth. Eso es lo que había hecho Carol toda su vida hasta ahora. A lo mejor nunca había sido ella misma hasta que le aplastó con el hacha la cabeza al cabrón de su marido. Porque había ser cabrón para tratar a una mujer así, y más a una alguien como Carol. Ella, que era capaz de entenderte con sólo mirarte. Ahora todos contaban con él, pero ella fue la primera que no le trató como un apestado y que escuchó lo que tenía que decir y que aportar al grupo. Y es que Carol lo hacía todo bien: cocinaba increíblemente bien con las cuatro cosas que tenía, hasta las ardillas que él cazaba estaban buenas cuando pasaban por sus manos. Arreglaba la poca ropa que tenían, cuidaba de la _pequeña patea traseros_, siempre tenía la palabra adecuada para cada uno… joder, si hasta había aprendido a disparar y lo hacía bien!

_Take my hand, I'm standing right here, You gotta hold on…_

Él a su lado era bruto que sólo sabía matar caminantes y cazar bichos para la cena. Nunca había sabido hacer nada demasiado bien. Y desde luego las palabras no eran lo suyo, ni tratar con la gente. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, ni novias, ni a nadie en realidad.

_Coge mi mano, estoy aquí…_

Miró a Carol. Ella le sonreía desde las escaleras donde estaba sentada. Entornaba un poco los ojos cuando al sonreír y ladeaba un poco la cabeza. _Mañana a lo mejor estará muerta, seguramente lo estarían todos. _Y si no, pronto, en ese mundo nadie estaba a salvo por mucho tiempo. Miró las arruguitas que se le hacían alrededor de los ojos al sonreír, sus dientes tan blancos a pesar de la vida que llevaban, sus manos elegantes… Y sintió algo cálido en el pecho.

_Take my hand, I'm standing right here, You gotta hold on…_

Agarró la ballesta que había dejado en el suelo, fue hacia ella y le cogió de la mano. Ella se levantó sorprendida, pero le siguió. No miró para atrás mientras subía las escaleras, casi arrastrándola. Beth seguía cantando mientras se llevaba a Carol hasta su celda. Cerró la puerta, soltó la ballesta y sin soltarle la mano, la cogió de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí y besarla.

_Coge mi mano, estoy aquí, tienes que resistir…_

* * *

Carol se sorprendió cuando Daryl le agarró de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba. Estaba escuchando ensimismada a Beth; era uno de esos momentos mágicos que sólo ella sabía crear, llenando el aire de esperanza y ternura con su voz. La noche iba a ser dura, no creía que pudiera dormir. Se habían quedado a luchar contra el Gobernador, contra todo pronóstico y había muchas posibilidades de que aquella noche fuera la última que estaban todos juntos. Daryl estaba recostado en la pared, con Rick y Hershel, la cabeza un poco baja controlando de soslayo al grupo, como solía hacer. Parecía que siempre estaba alerta; cuando salía de caza, cuando estaban alrededor del fuego o incluso cuando sacaba su colchón para dormir fuera de la celda. Siempre alerta, atento, esperando, escuchando. Estaba claro que expresar sus emociones no era lo suyo; ni siquiera con la muerte de Merle. Aunque ella sí sabía que lo había pasado mal, muy mal. En el fondo lo había sabido siempre, porque en eso se parecían, en que los dos se habían metido para dentro durante muchos años, anulados por personas que les controlaban la vida. Pero aquellas personas ya estaban muertos mientras ellos aún seguían allí respirando aún, peleando, unidos aún contra todo pronóstico en ese infierno en que se había convertido el mundo.

Siguió a Daryl a trompicones mientras subían al primer piso del bloque. Él seguía tirando de ella hasta que entraron en su celda, la empujó contra la pared y la besó. Aquello le pilló totalmente por sorpresa y al principio no supo reaccionar, pero cuando sintió su mano en su espalda, empujándola hacia él y la impaciencia e intensidad de su beso, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Su cuerpo sabía qué es lo que había que hacer y reaccionó de inmediato; pegándose a él, agarrándole del cuello, del pelo, besándole con una sed recién descubierta que sólo él podía aplacar. La ropa rodó por el suelo, casi arrancada de sus propios cuerpos. Cayeron sobre el viejo colchón de la celda mientras recorrían cada centímetro de piel del otro con las manos, la boca, su propia piel, memorizando desesperadamente el cuerpo del otro, aprendiéndolo con las manos, arañándose, besándose, casi como animales, heridos y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo con una mujer; nunca se le habían dado bien los romanticismos ni las palabras necesarias para conquistar a una, y ahora su espíritu salvaje e introvertido se volcaba por completo en ella; sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de su piel, de que sus pequeños pechos cupieran tan bien en su manos y sus pezones en su boca o de los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda cada vez que sus manos le tocaban. Carol sí recordaba la última vez que estuvo con un nombre, el marido al que tuvo que soportar tantos años y que le marcaba la piel cada vez que, borracho, la forzaba a follar reclamando lo que era suyo. Si algo le sorprendía y agradada de aquel encuentro era esa nueva y extraña, pero a la vez excitante, situación de igualdad, en la que los dos pedían y daban, reclamaban y cedían de una forma tácita y silenciosa en la que los dos se buscaban y deseaban por igual.

El cuerpo de Daryl era fuerte y joven y sus brazos la sujetaban con una fuerza e insistencia inusitada cuando la penetró. Un gemido sordo y profundo salió de sus garganta, acompasaron sus respiraciones y pegaron los cuerpos, sudando, gimiendo, gruñéndose y agarrándose el uno al otro como si el cuerpo del compañero fuera el único faro del mundo, lo único que les quedaba de verdad en todo aquello para no estrellarse y morir.

Todo acabó en una oleada de humedades y sensaciones que les hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Rodaron sobre el colchón uno al lado del otro, agotados y exhaustos, asimilando todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones que hacía tiempo habían dado por perdidas y que, en vísperas de una muerte casi segura, habían tengo el placer poder disfrutar si acaso una última vez.

Se abrazaron y se durmieron allí mismo, sin cruzar palabra alguna, porque personas tan conectadas como ellos no lo necesitaban. El fin del mundo ya había sucedido y ellos habían sobrevivido, se habían encontrado y se habían amado. El Gobernador vendría con sus hombres al día siguiente a echarles y matarles, pero ellos se quedarían allí haciendo lo que siempre habían hecho, desde antes incluso de que los caminantes llegaran: resistir, sobrevivir.

Las últimas notas de la canción de Beth aún resonaban en sus oídos mientras Carol enredaba distraídamente los dedos en su desordenado pelo: _Take my hand, I'm standing right here, You gotta hold on…_


End file.
